bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bendy. Animations Main series Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Current = Workroom2.png|A cutout. ArtDep3.png|Bendy's cutout, his The Dancing Demon poster, and his drawing in the Animation Department. FloodingInk.jpg|Bendy's dancing animation from the theater. |-|Chapter 3 Pre-Update = Wrench3.png|Bendy's cutout next to Henry's desk. AClassic.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the mini workroom. Tumblr_ox2g4xukHM1ueu03ko1_1280.jpg|Bendy's cutout peeking from the second door of the narrowed room. EasilyDefeated.jpg|Bendy on the floor of the pub room. DontIJustLoveFloors.jpg|Bendy stuck in the floor of the lunch room. DancingDrawing.jpg|Bendy's animation from the projector screen. BloopyDreams.jpg|Bendy's cutout next to the flooded projector room. |-|Chapter 2 Pre-Update = BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. Maxresdefault.jpg|Bendy laying on a wall. SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|A Bendy cutout near Henry's desk. |-|Prototype = Title-background.png|Bendy in the menu's background. BendyHide.jpg|The first jumpscare of Bendy's cutout. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from entrance angle. 622650 screenshots 20170620214651 1.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. Miscellaneous Screenshots = Film.gif|An old animated screenshot of Bendy laying next to the film camera. Download (5).png|Bendy's animation from one of the Steam screenshots. BendyInstagram.jpg|Bendy in the photo announcing the official Instagram page. WhoPutThisHere.jpg|An image Bendy's Twitter uploaded with Bendy in the corridor. Desk.jpg|Bendy next to Henry's desk from Bendy's Twitter. Music-Department-remastered2.jpg|An image of a bendy cutout seen at the music department, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Remastered-workroom2.jpg|A Bendy cutout next to a projector, uploaded by Bendy's from Twitter. Remastered-Infirmary.jpg|An official screenshot of the Infirmary with Bendy. |-|Textures = Bendy_pose_01.png|One of Bendy's sketch poses. Bendy_pose_02.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_03.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_04.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_05.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_06.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_07.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_08.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_09.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_10.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_11.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_12.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_13.png|Ditto. Bendy_pose_14.png|Ditto. Bendy stamp ui.png|The Bendy stamp from Joey's letter. Yes.png|Bendy's "rejected" design from the sketch's paper and note. Drawing.png|A sketch of Bendy's animation idea and things. Thedancingdemon.png|Prototype "The Dancing Demon" poster from Chapter 1's demo. Oldlildevildarlin.png|Prototype "Little Devil Darling" poster from Chapter 1 demo. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's animation from the prototype. Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay FirstLook.png|A miniature Bendy cutout from utility shaft 9. PentagramBendy.png|A Bendy cutout laying on one of the pentagrams. Tumblr inline oyx7g2wLFg1qiukr5 500.gif|Destroying the Bendy cutout with an axe. BendyCutout1.png|Bendy laying on the sign for the entrance to the orchestra room. Umbrellabendy.png|Umbrella Bendy from one of the winning pieces of fanart. DrawingOntheDesk.jpg|Bendy's reference sheet on the desk. SammyLilDemon.jpg|Bendy's cutout next to Sammy's office. ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy hiding behind the corner outside of Sammy's sanctuary. Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy laying on the wall after peaking in from Sammy's sanctuary. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Several Bendy cutouts in the recording studio. IMG 3213.PNG|A clearer view of all the cutouts in the recording studio. Audience.png|Bendy cutouts from the balcony, using hacks. CutoutsBand.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous General = Seeyoutomorrow.gif|Bendy from the "SEE YOU TOMORROW" video for Chapter 2. |-|Teasers = Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from Chapter 2's promotional teaser. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the 1st Chapter 2 teaser. |-|Trailer = BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy as seen from the first teaser video from Chapter 2. Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the recording studio from the teaser trailer. |-|Screenshots = Download (8).png|Bendy in the Steam image for the Music Department. Excuse-me.jpg|Bendy's cutout carried by Sammy in a screenshot by Bendy's Twitter. HI BENDY.jpg|Bendy laying on a pentagram from Bendy's Twitter. Utility2.jpg|A mini Bendy next to some Bacon Soup by an image sent from Bendy's Twitter. Orchestra-Room.jpg|Bendy in the recording studio from Bendy's Twitter. Hallway.jpg|Bendy as seen far away from the room as well on a poster on the far left, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Audience-Booth.jpg|The Bendy cutouts seen from the audience, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Crumbling-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's cutout crumbling into pieces by the axe, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Damaged-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's cutout after hitting with the axe, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. |-|Textures = Expressionsheet.png|Bendy from the model sheet. InkyDay.png|A texture of Bendy holding an umbrella, used for the area from the music department hall where the entrance to the recording studio is at. Music department decal.png|Bendy behind the Music Department logo. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay BendyinHeaven (4).jpeg|Pieces of the Bendy cutout. Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 1.21.06 PM.png|A Bendy cutout at the Demon Path. TickTock.jpg|A bunch of Bendy clocks in the toy storage. Demon Path.jpg|Ditto. 20171224122657 1.jpg|Ditto. Seacher Boss.jpeg Miscellaneous General = Ch3trailersoon.jpg|Bendy's hand as seen from the image where it announced Chapter 3's trailer's release. Mustache.jpg|The Bendy cutouts and the large Bendy doll with mustaches made out of ink. Bendy clock.png|A Bendy clock. |-|Trailer = SammyMaskT.jpg|Bendy's deteriorated head from the Chapter 3 announcement video. |-|Screenshots = CH3-Screenshot3.jpg|A Bendy cutout and sign as seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 3. CH3-Screenshot2.jpg|A Bendy cutout as seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 3. Heavenly-Toys.jpg|Some of Bendy's cutouts from the Heavenly Toys room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Demon-Room.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the "demon path" room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Small-Workshop2.jpg|Bendy's cutout from one of the areas of the small workshop on Level P, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Level-11.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the screenshot of Level 11 before update patch 1.3.1, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Level-P-window-viewing-area.jpg|Bendy's cutout as seen from the far left in the screenshot of Level P before update patch 1.3.1, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. |-|Textures = BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Bendy, Alice, and Boris pictures. GentsSign.png|Bendy's head on the "gentleman" restroom sign. Cutout-icon.png|Bendy's cutout icon. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Gameplay Management2.png|A Bendy cutout. Planning1.png|A huge Bendy head hut, his statue, and cutout found in the planning room. Miscellaneous Ch4Bendy.png|Bendy's aged cutout head at the end of the Chapter 4 reveal trailer. BATIM-CH4.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 4 Steam header. Fan art winner ch3 decal nightmarefair.png|Bendy from the poster for "Nightmare Faire". Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png|Bendy from the poster for "Showbiz Bendy". Fan art winner ch3 decal thedeviltreasure.png|Bendy from the poster for "The Devil's Treasure". Fan art winner ch3 decal demonictonic.png|Bendy from the poster for "Demonic Tonic". Fan art winner ch3 decal rosemarybabysitter.png|Bendy from the poster for "Rosemary's Babysitter". Chapter 5: The Last Reel Chapter5Image.png|Bendy's cutout in the ink of the Chapter 5 production teaser. Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 2.00.36 PM.png|Bendy with Boris and Alice Angel in the framed picture. FinaleCel.png|Texture of the framed picture of Bendy with Boris and Alice Angel. Joeysapartmentposterdecal.png|Bendy's hand in the "Little Devil Darlin'" poster at Joey's apartment. Joeysapartmentposter2decal.png|Bendy in the "The Dancing Demon" poster at Joey's apartment. BendyFilmClip Babysitter.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Rosemary's Babysitter". BendyFilmClip Chef.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Hell's Kitchen". BendyFilmClip Circus.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Nightmare Faire". BendyFilmClip DemonicTonic.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Demonic Tonic". BendyFilmClip Fire.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Hell Fire Fighter". BendyFilmClip Handbasket.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Hell in a Handbasket". BendyFilmClip Island.gif|Bendy in a clip of "The Dancing Demon". BendyFilmClip Picnic.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Sheep Songs". BendyFilmClip Soup.gif|Bendy in a clip of a Bacon Soup ad. BendyFilmClip TheButcherGang.gif|Bendy in a clip of "The Butcher Gang". BendyFilmClip Treasure.gif|Bendy in a clip of "The Devil's Treasure". BendyFilmClip Train.gif|Bendy in a clip of "Train Trouble". ''Boris and the Dark Survival'' Batds-cutout1.png|Bendy cutout seen in BatDS Batds-cutout2.png|The same cutout seen from the different angle Batds-cutout3.png|The same cutout, but with light. Batds-bendycutoutrender.png|Cutout model Mods/Spin-offs Bendy in Nightmare Run Gameplay Miscellaneous General = Nightmare-Run.jpg|Bendy in the cover for Bendy in Nightmare Run. Bendy-in-Nightmare-Run.png|Bendy from the start screen for Bendy in Nightmare Run. BendRunPreOrder.gif|Bendy in the pre-order promotion for Bendy in Nightmare Run. NightmareRun-Bendy-model.jpg|Bendy in the collection of costumes and weapons. |-|Textures = Bendy.png|Bendy in the tutorial. BendyDividends.png|Art of Bendy wearing a "rich" outfit. BendyMaster.png|Art of Bendy in his karate uniform. BendyLogin.png|Art of Bendy as a radio operator. BendyFailure.png|Art of Bendy slipping on the banana. BendyChamp.png|Art of Bendy as a boxer. CharPortraitBendy.png|Bendy's portrait during gameplay. CharPortraitBendyHurt.png|Bendy's portrait during gameplay when hurt. GameOverBendy.png|Bendy in Game Over screen. PirateWinBendy.png|Bendy as a pirate after defeating Chester. CityWinBendy.png|Bendy as a mechanic after defeating Gaskette. BendyWinJunkyard.png|Bendy operating a crane after defeating Canoodle. BendyWinInkwell.png|Bendy as a librarian after defeating Dewey. Bendy_Master_Texture.png|Bendy's texture map. Bendy Face Anim Texture.png|Bendy's face textures. Cartoons Tombstone Picnic 1.gif|Bendy walking from the beginning of the cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" before getting grabbed by the skeleton. 2.gif|Bendy being scolded by a skeleton in "Tombstone Picnic". 3.gif|Bendy getting up and scowling at Boris as he eats. 4.gif|Bendy walking towards Boris, then slipping away after Boris pulls the picnic blanket. 5.gif|Bendy tapping Boris' shoulder for the second time. 6.gif|Bendy attempting to pull a prank on Boris. 7.gif|Bendy spraying a soda pop at Boris, then running away. Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco2 540.gif|Bendy running away from Boris and then hiding behind a tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Where_are_you_?.jpg|Bendy and a skeleton character hiding behind a gravestone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco3 540.gif|Bendy and the skeleton scaring each other from behind the tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco5 r1 540.gif|Bendy encountering an unknown shadow at the end of "Tombstone Picnic". Capture.png|Bendy with a creepy smile while looking at an unknown person before the cartoon ends. Haunted Hijinx 1st.gif|Bendy waiting for Boris to come out for candies. SleepingBeauty.gif|Bendy looking at Boris sleeping in his house. 2nd.gif|Bendy ringing the doorbell for a second time and slowly loses his patience. 3rd.gif|Bendy wearing his ghost costume for the attempt to scare Boris. 4th.gif|Bendy runs away after Boris scares him with his own ghost costume. Snow Sillies Mr._Snowman|Bendy building a snowman. RipMrSnowman.jpg|Bendy looking at the melted snowman sadly. Saddo.jpg|The crying Bendy looking at the camera before the cartoon ends. Cookie Cookin Gif (3).gif|Bendy mixing the dough. Gif (4).gif|Bendy greeting the Gingerbread Man. Gif (5).gif|Bendy throwing the Gingerbread Man in the oven while waiting. Gif (6).gif|Bendy takes the Gingerbread Man out of the peron oven. There's nothing there while Boris is eating it. Tasty Trio Troubles Tasty Trio Troubles.jpeg|Bendy on a rocking horse. Bendy's order.jpeg|Bendy ordering his burger. Bendy and Charley fighting for Burger.png|Bendy and Charley fighting over the burger. Butcher Gang prepared to beat Bendy.png|The Butcher Gang prepared to beat Bendy after losing the burger to Boris. Bendy ran out of the store.png|Bendy escaping from the Butcher Gang after losing their burger. Butcher Gang chasing after Bendy.png|The Butcher Gang chasing after Bendy at the end of the cartoon short. Cheap Seats Bendy walking down the street.png|Bendy walking down the street. Bendy got faced with paper.png|Bendy gets faced with a poster. Bendy calling Boris.png|Bendy calling Boris. Bendy sad that Boris turn down his request.png|Bendy sad about Boris turning down his request for going to watch a movie. Alice hello to Bendy.png|Alice says hello to Bendy. Bendy happy that Alice agreed to watch movie with him.png|Bendy happy about Alice agreeing to watch the movie with him. Bendy and Alice watching the movie at theater.png|Bendy and Alice Angel watching the movie at the theater. Bendy facepalm after seeing Boris at the theater.png|Bendy facepalms after seeing Boris as the star of the movie. Miscellaneous BendyCC.png|The Bendy logo. TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Bendy from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. TimetheHobos-Doodles2.jpg|Bendy from another Bendy and the Ink Machine doodle by TimetheHobo. TimeTheHoboBendyAndEdgarSketches.jpg|Doodles of Bendy and Edgar by TimetheHobo. BendySketches-by-Timethehobo.jpg|TimetheHobo's drawings of Bendy. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Bendy, Boris, and Alice in the animated image for the 1st anniversary of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Clear-Bendy.jpg|Bendy from the higher quality version of the "Tombstone Picnic" scene posted by TimetheHobo. Animation1.png|The image of Bendy falling off-camera from one of the "Tombstone Picnic" scenes in high-quality version. Animation2.png|Ditto. Animation3.png|Ditto. SampleAninmation.jpg|Bendy in the sample animation by TimetheHobo. Awwwww.jpg|TimetheHobo's doodle of Bendy in a stressed mood. Have-a-nice-day.jpg|TimetheHobo's doodle of Bendy holding the "HAVE A NICE DAY!" sign paper. Chilling.jpg|TimetheHobo's doodle of Bendy sipping an inkwell as a drink. Bendy-of-Liberty.jpg|TimetheHobo's doodle of Bendy dressed as the Statue of Liberty. Bendy_day_5.gif|An animated image of Bendy leading up to Chapter 5's release. Bendy and Mickey by WendyLiZard.jpg|WendyLiZard's doodle of Bendy with Mickey Mouse. Miscellaneous In-Game HelloThereBendyClip.gif|Bendy's dance animation in the Chapter 4 update. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's dance animation for old previous updates that was removed from the release of Chapter 4. Thedancindemon.png|Bendy in "The Dancing Demon" poster from all chapters. LilBendyPosterNew.png|Bendy's hand from the "Little Devil Darlin" poster from all chapters. Traintrouble.png|Bendy from the "Train Trouble" poster from Chapter 2 to 3''. Alice angel poster.png|Bendy from Alice's "''Sent From Above" poster, note how he is blocked by the label. It was used for Chapter 2 and 3''. Bendy face worn decal.png|The dented cutout of Bendy's head used for ''Chapter 2 and 3''. RippingOffGordon.png|Bendy from the poster for "''Hell's Kitchen". HellinaBasket.png|Bendy from the poster for "Hell in a Hand Basket". HellFire.png|Bendy from the poster for "Hellfire Fighter". ButchersGangPoster.png|Bendy seen from "The Butcher Gang" poster. Delicious.png|Bendy from the Bacon Soup advertisement. ItCouldSaveYourJob.png|Bendy's head on the punch-in clock's sign. Bendy_Loader_-_05_Face.png|Bendy's head used for the pause menu. WorkHeadWorkHappy.png|Bendy's head, hands, and smile on the "WORK HARD WORK HAPPY" sign. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of credits. Game & Misc Menu-screenshot.jpg|Bendy from the menu screenshot posted by the game's official Twitter account. Download (13).png|The logo for the Chapter 2 fanart contest. BendyFanArtBanner01.png|The logo for Chapter 4's fanart contest. Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy from the Steam header. Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Game Jolt background. Header.jpg|Bendy in the Complete Edition Steam header. IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpeg|Bendy as shown in the patch 0.2 update. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy from the "PLEASE STAND BY" image. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Bendyplush.png|A Bendy plush. Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy on the Bacon Soup can. Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Bendy's old official Twitter avatar. LXmWY2Xx_reasonably_small.jpg|Bendy's current official Twitter avatar. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and Game Jolt page. Beachbendy2.png|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Summer sale. Summer-Steam-Sale-2018.jpg|Ditto. Vampire-Bendy.jpg|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Halloween sale. Christmas-Steam-sale.jpg|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Winter sale. BendyMaskPromotion.jpg|The promotion for the downloadable paper-made Bendy mask for Halloween. Bendy-Halloween-Mask.png|The cutting instruction for Bendy's mask, used for Halloween. Mike_Mood.jpg|Bendy's cutout from one of Mike Mood's old avatars. Matt-Goles-avatar.jpg|Bendy as seen from one of Matt Gole's avatars. Halloween-Update.jpg|Bendy's cutout from Hello Bendy's release image along with the Neighbor. Bendy-Pumpkin.jpg|The image of the pumpkin painted with Bendy's face, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter for the development team's celebration on Halloween. Bendy-Button.png|Bendy from the game's button at theMeatly's website. HauntedHijinxThumb.jpg|Bendy in his vampire costume in the "Haunted Hijinx" video thumbnail. BendySnowSillies.jpg|Bendy in his Christmas costume in the "Snow Sillies" video thumbnail. BendyStand.jpg|A Bendy stand from CGX2017. BendyCutoutsCGX2017.jpg|Bendy cutouts from CGX. CampBendy.jpg|More Bendy cutouts from the different Gaming Expo taken by Mike Mood. Mike Mood twitter's picture.jpg|Bendy with Mike and Jillian Mood made by TimetheHobo, and used for Mike's Twitter avatar. Miracle-Station-ornament2.jpg|Bendy's cutout as seen in the Little Miracle Station as a Christmas ornament. Merry-Christmas.jpg|An image of a plate of cookies in a shape of Bendy's head, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter for the development team's celebration on Christmas. Bendy2018.gif|Few fireworks in the shape of Bendy's actual head from the gif for celebrating the Happy New Year holiday of 2018. Blood-Moon.jpg|The image of the blood moon with a brief eclipse to give the moon an exact shape of Bendy's head. This was uploaded from the game's Twitter account. Bendy-Auto-Age.jpg|Bendy from the image while announcing that three of the developers of the game Auto Age are collaborating with the team for developing Chapter 4. Ssshhhhhhhh.gif|The animation of Bendy used by Game Pad Productions to tease an interview with Mike Mood. BendySafari.jpg|Bendy from the "Bendy's Studio Safari" image. BendyAndTheInkMachine.png|Bendy for the game's flagship logo. Black-Ink-Possession.jpg|Bendy in the teaser for a joke game Black Ink Possession. Bendy-console-cover.jpg|Bendy in the background used for console box covers. Realistic Bendy Cutout.png|Bendy from the console ports. Bendy+and+the+Dark+Revival.png|Bendy in the Bendy and the Dark Revival logo. HappyHalloween-from-JoeyDrewStudios.jpeg|Bendy in the Happy Halloween image. JoeyDrewStudios-Christmas2019.jpg|Bendy in the Merry Christmas image along with Boris and Alice Angel. Winning Fanarts Imaginatekate.jpg|Bendy in the poster for "Train Troubles", created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners ImaginateKate. Maxinkly.jpg|Bendy's model sheet, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Max Inkly. Poppymay.jpg|The art of Bendy splashing on ink while holding the umbrella, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Poppy May. Bendy_and_the_bacon_soup_publicity_by_firionbifrost-db7kzgq.jpg|Bendy from the Bacon Soup promotional art, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Firion Bifrost. Hellhandbasket.png|Bendy along with Boris in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Sirenserenade2.png|Bendy as seen in Alice Angel's "Siren Serenade" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Prismahays. Hellfire.png|Bendy in the "Hell Fire Fighter" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Nao Sasaki. Hellskitchen.png|Bendy in the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Noisypaperdragon. Cipherberry.png|Bendy as seen in one of the restroom icons, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Cipherberry. Rosemarys-Babysitter.jpg|Bendy in the "Rosemary's Babysitter" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners Weretoons. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Bendy in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners MissPeya. Demonic-Tonic.png|Bendy along with the Butcher Gang trio from the "Demonic Tonic" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners Cary. Treasure-Hunt.jpg|Bendy in the "Treasure Hunt" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners Merkurfisch. Nightmare-Circus.png|Bendy in the "Nightmare Circus" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners ATAT. Float.png|Bendy in the "Floating Demon" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, Miranda & Damian Hadyi. All wash up!.png|Bendy in the "All Washed Up!" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, Catherine S. The-Horror-House.jpg|Bendy in the "The Horror House" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, Aboco_. Construction_Corruption.png|Bendy in the "Construction Corruption" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, WhicheverComa. Black-Sheep.jpg|Bendy in the "Black Sheep" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, HerrisonDeCheminee. SpookySeason.jpeg|Bendy from the Spooky Season entry by JelloGalaxy. Merchandise Products = BATIM-Jacket.jpg|The peeking Bendy from the back view of the hoodie. Bendy-plush2.jpg|Bendy's plush toy. Bendy-jumbo-plush.jpg|Bendy's jumbo-sized plush toy. Bendy-heavenly-plush.jpg|Bendy's plush toy in Heavenly Toys edition. Vinyl-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's purchasable vinyl. Bendy vinyl white front.jpg|White version of Bendy's vinyl. Bendy-hanger.jpg|Bendy's clip in Series 1. Bendy-umbrella-hanger.jpg|Bendy's clip in Series 1, holding the umbrella. Golden-Bendy-hanger.jpg|A rare golden Bendy clip in Series 1. Bendy-clip.jpg|Bendy's clip in Series 2. Gold-Bendy-clip.jpg|A golden Bendy clip in Series 2. Bendy-figure.jpg|Bendy's action figure for Series 1. YellowBendy-figure.jpg|Bendy's action figure for Series 2. Collectible-figures2.jpg|Bendy's collectible figurine. Spinner-keychain.jpg|Bendy for the spinner keychain. Devious-Bendy-minifigure.jpg|Bendy's mini figure found in Bacon Soup packages. Gold-Bendy-minifigure.jpg|Gold Bendy's mini figure found in Bacon Soup packages. Bendy-pillow.jpg|Bendy's plush pillow. Bendy-PlushClip.jpg|Bendy's plush clip. YellowBendy-PlushClip.jpg|Heavenly Toys version of Bendy's plush clip. ChristmasOrnament.jpg|Bendy in the ornament that is included in each products after purchasing, for limited time during December 2018. Bendy-Funko.jpg|Bendy's Funko POP! figure. Bendy-with-Wrench-Pop.png|Bendy's Funko POP! figure holding the wrench. Bendy-Animation-Shirt.jpg|Bendy's "animation" T-shirt exclusive at Spencer's and Hot Topic stores. Bendy-Emotion-Shirt.jpg|Bendy's "emotion" T-shirt exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Spencers-Tshirt2.png|Bendy from the T-shirt exclusive at Spencer's. Bacon-Soup-shirt.jpg|Bendy in his Bacon Soup T-shirt exclusive at Hot Topic. Sunshade.jpg|Bendy in the automobile sunshade along with Boris and Alice, exclusive at Hot Topic. Notebook.jpg|Bendy seen on the notebook exclusive at Hot Topic. Bendy-necklace.jpg|Bendy's necklace exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bendy-backpack.jpg|A Bendy backpack exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Lunchbox.jpg|Bendy as a lunchbox exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Wallet.jpg|Bendy for the wallet exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Patch.jpg|Bendy as a patch exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bendy-minifigure.jpg|Bendy's buildable set minifigure. |-|Misc. = BendyOstLogo.jpg|Bendy in the Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 OST logo. BendyAndTheWrenchMachine.png|An official merchandise image of Bendy holding the wrench. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy merchandise image. Bendy-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy's head as seen from Hot Topic's announcement image. Bendy-plush-toy.jpg|An older version of Bendy's plush toy. BATIM-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy as seen from the Hot Topic image. Hot-Topic-avatar.jpg|Bendy used as Hot Topic's avatar from Twitter. Beaniebendy.jpg|The image of the prototype design of Bendy's plush toy. ru:Бенди/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries